Sword of Dreams
Sword of Dreams is a 2016 action RPG ala Kingdom Hearts with platforming elements created by Fanon Fun! Entertainment that revolves around the event known as the Universal Awakening, and details Alex's quest to defeat LT Fan and his army of Nightmares, and stop him before the Multiverse is obliterated. The game blends original characters as well as various franchises from across the Foundry. Various future installments have been planned. It has also been adapted into a comic and has spawned various action figures. The soundtrack, Lost and Found Dreams, was composed by Fanta 10. Gameplay Sword of Dreams plays similarly to the Kingdom Hearts series and features a blend of platforming and hack n' slash combat with RPG elements like leveling up and crafting. The player controls Alex, who has one constant weapon that he can always use, his Sword. Magic, however, must have time to load in the Attack bar, and the player can have one summon at all times. These summons take longer to load. Players have an attack bar mapped out to X, B, and Y in the beginning, but the attack bar can be upgraded to hold more attacks. Worlds are traveled to by Starship levels, ala Star Fox 64. Besides Alex, players will usually be accompanied by a party member, that is uncontrollable but have a special move that can be used by pressing R. These attack with Alex and have their own HP and attack bar which can be customized by the player. When they fall, they are lost until the player can find a barrel which will revive party members. Alex can earn NFCoins, to buy equipment(extra bonuses that can sparingly be equipped) or items(which can be used to heal you or your allies and hinder enemies). Crafting shops do not require fees, all you need is to offer two pieces of equipment/items to create something self. MP can be earned to speed up time needed to wait for special attacks, and of course, XP which will level the player up(increase HP, attack, defense, and cooldown). Space in the attack bar can be added when the player finds four Power Rings. Story LT Fan, trapped in the dark realm of the dead, Neverworth, is visited by a mysterious cloaked figure who is not dead yet. The figure offers LT Fan immense power if he will steal the magical artifact known as the Sword of Dreams. LT, eager to get back out into the world and cause more trouble, agrees, and travels to the very end of the universe with the help of the mystery man and takes the Sword of Dreams like it was a bag of money. However, this will cause a gigantic explosion, however, the man teleports himself and LT Fan away. LT Fan left in a dark castle with an army of abominations known as Nightmares, cackles evilly, and looks out his window to see a flood of worlds clashing into the ones he knew. Meanwhile, on the planet of the Sleeping Grounds, a young boy is being confronted by a group of three guards. Using his silver sword Meta, the boy, named Alex, he is able to defeat the guards and run away. However, he sees that things have changed and that the booming city he once knew has rotted away. He soon sees abominations attacking the world sign. Picking up Meta, he slays a group of them. However, he soon finds that they will not give up. He is cornered and attacked heavily until he is knocked unconscious. In his dreams, he remembers that the Sleeping Grounds were once a grand city known as the city of lights, Brighterra. A young man is shown walking when from the rooftops, an angered hooded thief attacks him, robbing him. The hood is taken off, and Alex's face is shown. He wakes up in a secret base. Alex explores and learns that he was saved by BatDoug, a vigilante and put in a secret underground base in the Sleeping Grounds, known as the Last Bastion. Taking knowledge of a magic spell, healing potion, and a communicating device, Alex leaves to the open world. However, he finds that it has become even more twisted and that the monsters known as Nightmares have become more powerful. After avoiding death by a large pack of Nightmares, he lays low and calls those who helped him. He is rescued and taken back to the base. He tends to his wounds and overhears that a small group is headed out to find BatDoug, who left. Thinking that he could escape, Alex joins on the team and meets Miranda, a scholar and artist, the team's muscle, Wario, and a mage, Genum. Miranda and Wario get along well with Alex, but Genum is distrustful of him, and Alex doesn't like Genum either. They fly off to Nicktropolis first to search for BatDoug, as Alex sleeps. In his dream, Alex and another boy, Isedmi are eating together in the night. Alex remembers Isedmi as his best friend and questions where he has gone. He wakes up and goes into Nicktropolis, where they meet Syndicate, which Wario is part of. He learns that he was saved by the Universal Syndicate, a group created after the Nightmares arrived and the sleeping worlds awoke. After helping the main Syndicate defeat Project Venture and the Nightmares there, they learn from Bagel that BatDoug's whereabouts are unknown to him. The three go on and search different worlds(Anytown, Fort Pooda, and Wishter Town, they can be completed in any order) and finally make it to the Jerk Kingdom. Alex senses someone familiar as they arrive, finding themselves caught up in a battle against Order and their Nightmare minions. The world seems saved, but the hooded man appears, taking back the Nightmares from Order and killing them. Alex challenges the mysterious man, who has control of the Nightmares. The battle proves to be more than Alex bargained for, and Alex is defeated. The hooded man spares Alex for some reason and stabs Genum unexpectedly. Genum falls into darkness as his soul flies away into Alex's body, trying to find a place to stay. Having a code of honor he cannot break, Alex stabs himself, releasing the soul into the open air, in which it returns to Genum. This act of selflessness extinguishes the Nightmares in the world and cripples the hooded figure. With a final ounce of power, the man teleports away in a cloud of black smoke. Genum hugs Alex, much to Alex's distaste. Genum says that although he doesn't know why, he feels like he knew Alex once. Alex agrees but doesn't know how they knew each other. The celebration is soon joined by BatDoug, who reveals that he is not much more than a green popopo in a costume. Everyone is surprised, and Bagel is glad to have finally found BatDoug. Doug joins the Universal Syndicate and explains his absence. He tells them that the Nightmares will eventually swallow all worlds, eternally plunging them into sleep. They learn that the lost worlds can be found with the power of light, specifically three pieces of pure light, crystals known as the Awakening Trinity. Alex finds that there is no escape to this, so he volunteers to join Wario, Genum, and Doug to find the pieces of light and drive out the Nightmares. TBA Worlds There are 12 worlds. Asterisks mark optional worlds. *Sleeping Grounds *Nicktropolis (Syndicate) *Anytown (Nicky) *Jerk Kingdom (The Bagel Show) *Fort Pooda (Bandit Territory) *Wishter Town (Randit & Mark) *Chrome's World of Chromeyness (Chrome's Show of Chromeyness) *Malware City (HTML: The Animated Series) *Enmity Orb (Blue Syndicate) *Multiversal Nexus (Foundry) *Final Destination *Random Land (Random Life)* Characters Main Characters *Alex: A boy from the Sleeping Grounds, Alex has awoken with the world. Alex used to be a petty criminal, alongside a boy named Isedmi, but now is forced into the Universal Syndicate on a quest to save the universe. He's armed with an average metal sword, known as Meta. *Wario: A member of Syndicate with a troubled past, Wario now accompanies the Universal Syndicate on various missions as the core Syndicate's representative. He attacks with brute strength in battle and has a large amount of defense. *Genum: A mysterious African-American mage cloaked in a black robe. Genum is untrusting of Alex at first but they become closer later on. Genum is smart and quiet, and attacks with his Magic Staff, being able to cast spells, heal partners, and hinder foes. *Miranda: A female teenage artist and scholar brought on the mission to record the happenings. Miranda is always a voice of wisdom and friendly. *Doug: After the Nightmares came, Doug took up his BatDoug alter ego and contacted Syndicate, proposing to create a large group to combat the enemies. Syndicate accepted and Doug led the Last Bastion team as BatDoug. He visited the worlds to discover more about the awakened worlds and Nightmares. *TBA Party Members TBA Villains TBA Summons *TBA *Saint: TBA *Drake Armond: TBA *Mango: Acting like a regular mango, Mango was able to roll off of his world and fall into Jerk Kingdom, being put in a coma, but still with his spirit intact. After helping Bagel, Rob gives you him, who we saved from death. Mango wakes up, but decides to journey alongside Alex so he can restore all worlds. Mango attacks by dancing along to the song "Mango" immobilizing enemies and making them dance. *Micheal Williams: Fort Pooda of the 1980s was one of the first worlds to be destroyed. However, using experimental escape pod technology from the department he made it out (albeit beating him to a pulp) and latch onto the present day Fort Pooda. The player finds him at the edge of the world on a mission, and in exchange for rescuing him from the pod, vows to help the player. He tries to shoot at the enemies, but fails horribly, with bullets ricocheting everywhere. *TBA *TBA *Krazy: TBA *TBA *TBA *Ross the Panda: TBA Minor Characters TBA Bosses and Enemies TBA Weapons TBA Items TBA Gallery MirandaPaint.png Trivia TBA Category:Video games Category:Wario's Stuff Category:Role-playing games